


Equinozio d'autunno

by Isabelle_Du_Sang



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle_Du_Sang/pseuds/Isabelle_Du_Sang
Summary: Scritta per il #14 P0rn!Fest
Relationships: Hades & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Equinozio d'autunno

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il #14 P0rn!Fest

Il Lete era l’ultimo dei cinque fiumi da attraversare prima di raggiungere la reggia. I lamenti dei defunti ormai erano solo un’eco lontana nell’oscurità dell’Oltretomba e gli unici rumori che si udivano erano il remo di Caronte che affondava pesante tra le onde e lo sciabordio dell’acqua contro la barca.  
Persefone si passò i palmi delle mani contro braccia e spalle, che sentiva infreddolite malgrado il mantello in cui si era avvolta prima che Hermes la prendesse in custodia e l’accompagnasse fino all’Acheronte. Demetra gliel’aveva assicurato sulla spalla con una fibula d’oro e l’aveva salutata con un bacio sulla fronte.  
«Fai buon viaggio, mio tesoro» le aveva detto stringendola tra le braccia «mi mancherai».  
Lei aveva sorriso e chiuso gli occhi, crogiolandosi per gli ultimi istanti nel profumo di latte, miele e grano appena falciato. Adorava quel profumo. La riportava a tempi lontani, quand’era bambina, e sua madre la prendeva in grembo per farla giocare e raccontarle storie di dei potenti e mortali superbi che avevano osato sfidare la loro ira.  
«Ti voglio bene, mamma».  
Demetra si era separata da lei a fatica, come faceva ogni volta, ma alla fine l’aveva sciolta da quell’abbraccio tiepido e odoroso.  
«Alla prossima primavera».  
Aveva rivolto a sua madre un ultimo sguardo colmo di tenerezza ed era salita sul cocchio di Hermes, che aveva salutato la dea della terra con un cenno del capo e si era inoltrato veloce nelle profondità del sottosuolo. Solo una volta giunti all’Acheronte l’aveva consegnata ad Ecate.  
La Triplice, seduta a prua appena dietro Caronte, la torcia ben sollevata nella destra, sorrise quando la vide stringersi nel mantello. La fiamma risplendeva forte nella tenebra gettando luce tutt’intorno alla barca, il riflesso delle onde del Lete danzava spettrale sulle pareti rocciose circostanti.  
«Tra poco avrai modo di riscaldarti adeguatamente, divina Persefone» disse.  
La dea le sorrise di rimando, alzando le spalle.  
«Non riuscirò mai ad abituarmi al freddo, qui».  
«Chissà... magari forse sì, un giorno» commentò Ecate, sorniona.  
Persefone allungò lo sguardo oltre il Traghettatore. Il buio aveva iniziato a diradarsi, le pietre aguzze e nere intorno a loro diminuivano e si abbassavano gradualmente, come se da un certo punto in avanti fossero state sgretolate, facendo scorgere una pianura e sprazzi di una luce fredda che non proveniva da nessun luogo.  
Ben presto si lasciarono la roccia alle spalle, e il cielo degli Inferi si spalancò sopra di loro, una cappa di un opprimente grigio ferro senza nuvole né astri; il suolo in cui scorreva il fiume dell’oblio era un’immensa e solitaria distesa d’erba scura.  
Benché ancora molto infreddolita, Persefone provò un certo sollievo nel non vedere più pietra nera e buio impenetrabile attorno a sé; ora che si dirigevano verso la Prateria degli asfodeli, nemmeno la torcia della Triplice era più necessaria a rischiarare l’ambiente. Lentamente il tappeto erboso che costeggiava il Lete iniziò a farsi più folto e chiaro, vide i primi fiori comparire sul terreno man mano che la barca procedeva lungo il fiume. Anche l’aria e il colore del cielo erano mutati, meno fredda e umida l’una, più tendente al violetto l’altro. La reggia si stava avvicinando, presto ne avrebbero intravisto i cancelli.  
Caronte sollevò appena il cappuccio della veste e si volse verso le dee.  
«Siamo quasi arrivati, mie signore».  
La regina annuì, non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso, che non sfuggì a Ecate.  
«Il re ti sta aspettando con impazienza, divina Persefone» sussurrò con fare complice.  
Persefone abbassò la testa nel vano tentativo di nascondere il rossore che le aveva tinto le guance, ma dentro di sé si sentì fremere d’impazienza a sua volta, al pensiero che di lì a pochi istanti avrebbe finalmente rivisto Ade.  
  
*  
  
Stava fissando intensamente la fiammella da ormai molto tempo. La osservava ora guizzare nervosa prima di emettere un alito di fumo nero, ora fluttuare pigramente in bilico sullo stoppino mentre lanciava riflessi giallo-aranciati sulla lampada ad olio. Aveva perso la concentrazione dal rotolo di pergamena spiegato di fronte a lui sullo scrittoio: la danza della fiammella aveva finito per carpirla inesorabilmente.  
Ade batté le palpebre e abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo sulla sentenza che stava studiando, ma finì per distoglierlo dopo appena una manciata di istanti, stavolta catturato dalle venature dell’ebano dello scrittoio.  
Sospirò.  
Sapeva che, come ogni anno, in quel giorno gli sarebbe stato impossibile concentrarsi sui suoi doveri. Ogni anno ci provava, pieno di buoni propositi, pronto ad affrontarlo come una giornata qualunque, e ogni anno immancabilmente si trovava a dover fronteggiare una pervicace distrazione a cui non riusciva a sottrarsi.  
Quello era il giorno in cui la sua regina sarebbe tornata da lui, il giorno in cui avrebbe lasciato la terra luminosa e sarebbe rimasta al suo fianco per sei mesi.  
Quanto gli mancava vedere il suo viso, i suoi occhi... quanto gli mancava il suo sorriso.  
Il cuore gli balzò nel petto al pensiero che dopo mesi di separazione avrebbe potuto tornare a stringerla fra le braccia e percepire quell'inconfondibile profumo di fiori, sole e primavera.  
Quanto gli mancava ritrovarla nel letto accanto a lui, il mattino, e poi vederla seduta al suo fianco sul trono... quanto gli mancavano le passeggiate con lei, mano nella mano, lungo il Lete nella Prateria degli asfodeli o nei Campi Elisi. Non c’era giorno che non sentisse, inesorabile, la sua mancanza, e, chiudendo gli occhi prima d’addormentarsi, non pensasse al sapore delle sue labbra sulla bocca e non cercasse di rivivere ogni sua carezza, ogni suo bacio. Talvolta allungava la mano, nel letto, verso il lato su cui solitamente dormiva lei, quasi sperasse di trovarla, oppure restava a guardare il suo cuscino finché il sonno non lo vinceva.  
Riportò lo sguardo sulla fiammella, ora immobile, per poi trovarsi, senza sapere come, a fissare le incisioni che le abili mani dei Ciclopi avevano creato sull’oro della lampada.  
Quanto mancava ancora?  
Forse Demetra non aveva lasciato partire la figlia? No, non era possibile.  
E allora perché tardava?  
La fiammella aveva ripreso a tremolare, esalando piccoli sbuffi: l’olio nella lampada stava finendo, a breve si sarebbe spenta.  
Sulla terra dei viventi le foglie avevano già iniziato ad ingiallire? I mortali a rivolgere alla signora delle messi le loro suppliche?  
In quel momento qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
Ade si riscosse dal torpore e si ricompose.  
«Avanti».  
Sulla soglia comparve Erebo: l’oscurità fluttuava intorno a lui come dense spire, ma il suo volto era insolitamente illuminato.  
«Erebo» disse il re «che succede?»  
Erebo gli rivolse un sorriso.  
«Mio signore. La regina è tornata».  
  
*  
  
Persefone agitò la mano per salutare Ecate, che, sulla passerella, accanto alla barca del Traghettatore, la guardava varcare i maestosi cancelli della reggia. La Triplice le rispose sollevando a sua volta la mano libera, mentre Caronte teneva il capo chino in segno di rispetto, in attesa di poter ripartire.  
La giovane regina le rivolse un ultimo sorriso, prima di riprendere ad avanzare sull’erba. Era scura e fredda, ma folta ed elastica; le spighe degli asfodeli le arrivavano sino alla vita, cariche di fiori che al suo passaggio si volgevano verso di lei. Quando li sfiorò con la punta delle dita, essi fremettero e spalancarono le corolle. Sorrise, accettando il loro omaggio e quello delle anime che, nel vederla, cessavano di vagare per piegarsi innanzi a lei in inchini profondissimi, e continuò a camminare, gli occhi fissi sull’enorme portone di ferro battuto del palazzo.  
Ogni volta che tornava negli Inferi rivederlo le faceva lo stesso effetto di rivedere la casa in cui era cresciuta, circondata dal gelsomino e dalle plumerie. Quell’imponente, fastosa dimora d’ossidiana, che tanto l’aveva intimorita e messa in soggezione la prima volta che l’aveva vista, ora le sembrava l’unico altro posto, a parte la terra luminosa coi suoi fiori e la casa di sua madre, in cui sentirsi amata, sicura, felice.  
D’un tratto il portone si spalancò.  
Persefone si arrestò in mezzo al prato e per un attimo le mancò il respiro.  
Eccolo, il suo re, il suo sposo.  
Non era la cara immagine che le teneva compagnia popolando i suoi sogni ogni notte, congedandosi da lei solo al risveglio. Era _lui_ , ed era reale.  
Lo vide varcare concitato la soglia della reggia, fermarsi in cima alla scalinata di marmo nero. La guardava come solo un uomo smanioso di riavere tra le braccia la propria sposa può fare.  
«Ade» sussurrò.  
«Persefone» mormorò lui.  
La dea sentì il cuore palpitare violentemente e le guance farsi rosse per l’emozione.  
Ignorando deliberatamente di dover mantenere un contegno da regina, spiccò una corsa attraverso gli asfodeli per raggiungerlo, le spighe bianche che si aprivano per lasciarla passare, e mentre correva a perdifiato, Ade scese le scale e avanzò rapido verso di lei, il volto illuminato di gioiosa agitazione.  
La sua Persefone.  
Bionda, splendida, radiosa, i lunghi capelli intrecciati di fiori, i piedi nudi, il semplice peplo bianco privo di ornamenti che era solita portare in superficie, il mantello che le svolazzava alle spalle.  
Gli saltò tra le braccia chiamando il suo nome e si avvinghiò stretta a lui, in un attimo si trovò immerso nel suo profumo. La strinse a sé fino a sollevarla da terra e sussurrò: «Sei tornata».  
Persefone sorrise contro il suo collo, in quell’abbraccio caldo e avvolgente, e un aroma di resina bruciata misto a terra bagnata di pioggia le riempì il naso. Quanto le era mancato.  
«Non vedevo l’ora, Ade».  
Lentamente il dio la rimise a terra e per un attimo rimasero a guardarsi negli occhi, l’una fra le braccia dell’altro: Ade ripeteva sempre quanto fosse poco contegnoso lasciarsi andare a sdolcinatezze in pubblico, ma la verità - Persefone lo sapeva bene - era che lo metteva in imbarazzo baciarla davanti a tutti. Così dovette accontentarsi di ricevere un bacio sulla fronte e di accarezzargli la guancia, anche se il solo contatto delle sue dita le fece capire che era ansioso di poter stringerla di nuovo a sé. Il cuore le sobbalzò nel petto una seconda volta.  
«Vieni, entriamo: sono tutti impazienti di vederti, mia regina» lo sposo la prese per mano e s’incamminò con lei su per la scalinata e aggiunse: «spero che il viaggio non ti abbia stancato troppo».  
La dea scosse la testa con un sorriso, stringendo il suo braccio. Non riuscì a trattenere un brivido di freddo nel posare i piedi sui gelidi gradini d’ossidiana, ma la gioia di essere finalmente accanto a lui le fece dimenticare quanto fosse infreddolita.  
Come era giunta a palazzo la notizia del ritorno della regina, la corte si era tutta radunata nella sala d’ingresso: Persefone vide Nyx, Erebo, i loro due figli Hypnos e Thanatos, i volti conosciuti delle ancelle e dei servitori... Si zittirono all’istante nel vederla entrare al braccio di Ade, e si inchinarono profondamente. Al cenno del re di rialzarsi fecero capannello attorno a loro, e allora fu tutto un accavallarsi di voci.  
«È bello rivedervi, Maestà».  
«La vostra presenza ci è mancata terribilmente».  
«Siamo lieti di riavervi di nuovo con noi».  
Tutti cercavano di avvicinarsi a lei, le ninfe le prendevano le mani sorridendo, altre le porgevano delle pantofoline perché non restasse a piedi nudi, i servitori si profondevano in deferenze e cerimonie d’ogni genere.  
Persefone accettò grata i loro omaggi, mentre Ade osservava compiaciuto: se da un lato fremeva per l’impazienza di poter restare solo con lei, dall’altro lo onorava vedere quanto anche i cortigiani amavano la sua regina.  
Quando ognuno di essi ebbe avuto modo di salutarla, Nyx batté le mani.  
«Forza, adesso tornate ai vostri doveri» dichiarò imperiosa. «La regina è stanca e ha bisogno di riposo... e certamente avrà molto di cui parlare, con il re».  
Il chiacchiericcio si spense istantaneamente, tutti si inchinarono e presero scemare dalla sala d’ingresso disperdendosi per corridoi e stanze. Anche Erebo si congedò, non prima di aver fatto alla regina un ultimo inchino.  
«Grazie Nyx» Ade le scoccò un’occhiata d’intesa cui lei sorrise allusiva.  
«Sire. Maestà».  
Rivolse a entrambi un cenno col capo e infine seguì Erebo, dileguandosi dietro di lui in un fluttuare di veli scuri.  
Persefone gettò uno sguardo dietro di sé mentre, mano nella mano, salivano la scalinata che conduceva agli appartamenti reali, per rivolgerlo poi alle pantofoline che calzava.  
«Sono sempre tutti così affettuosi...» commentò intenerita «sull'Olimpo nessuno è così gentile».  
Il dio non poté fare a meno di sorridere.  
«Sull’Olimpo non hanno una regina come te, mia cara» ribatté, cingendole il fianco.  
La dea arrossì e sorrise a sua volta; le erano mancate le lusinghe dello sposo.  
Il palazzo d’ossidiana, malgrado l’abbondanza di bracieri e torce che lo illuminavano, era freddo, ma le sue mani erano calde, protettive. Solo in quel momento realizzò quanta nostalgia aveva provato per lui in quei sei mesi di separazione.  
Ade aprì la porta della loro camera da letto, le cedette il passo per lasciarla entrare per prima. Persefone varcò la soglia e il cuore le palpitò per la sorpresa: ovunque nella stanza erano stati sistemati vasi colmi di asfodeli; le coperte del letto erano cosparse di petali bianchi.  
Il dio sorrise mentre chiudeva la porta dietro di loro.  
«Bentornata, mia regina» le bisbigliò all’orecchio.  
La dea si voltò verso di lui, al colmo della gioia. Erano soli, finalmente soli, lontani dalla corte, dai servitori e dalle imposizioni dell’etichetta: gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo baciò.  
Ade la attirò a sé fremendo e la prese tra le braccia, avido delle sue labbra, offrendole la lingua: il suo sapore gli invase la bocca, il profumo di primavera, di fiori, di sole, di grano maturo e di giovane donna gli riempì con prepotenza il naso, e il desiderio che per mesi aveva domato e represso, lasciandosi assorbire dagli obblighi reali nel tentativo di non pensare alla sposa lontana, si sbrigliò come un cavallo ribelle che s’impenna nel vento.  
«Finalmente...» fece scendere una mano fin sui glutei della dea e la premé contro di sé.  
Persefone ebbe un fremito. Si avvinghiò a lui, il bisogno di averlo e di essere sua le infiammò i lombi e l’inguine e improvvisamente le parve che tutto il freddo fosse scomparso. Il mantello le scivolò giù dalle spalle, ammucchiandosi ai suoi piedi.  
«Sì... finalmente» sussurrò.  
Il dio fece correre lo sguardo sulla curva tra il collo e le spalle e sulle sue clavicole, fino a soffermarlo sullo scollo del peplo sul seno... quando intravvide i capezzoli, tesi sotto la stoffa, il calore gli salì fino al collo e gli incendiò l’addome. Prese a lottare con la cintura, smanioso di liberare la sua regina da quella prigione di lino che si frapponeva tra lui e la sua pelle, e lei rise, provocandolo ancora di più: quanto gli era mancata quella risata così dolce e spontanea.  
«Aspetta» disse Persefone mettendo mano ai lacci, ma lui la sollevò per la vita e raggiunse in fretta il talamo; la adagiò tra i petali, si mise a cavalcioni su di lei e spinse il bacino contro le sue cosce. I veli neri che circondavano il letto si chiusero istantaneamente intorno a loro.  
«Sono sei mesi che aspetto, Persefone. Per tutto questo tempo non ho fatto altro che pensare a te».  
La dea percepì l’ardore e l’eccitazione celati sotto il nero chitone dello sposo, e si sentì avvampare. Gli prese la testa tra le mani, invitandolo a poggiarla sul suo seno.  
Ade deglutì nel tentativo di recuperare almeno un po’ del contegno che perdeva ogni volta che tra quelle cortine la sua regina si dimostrava capace di scatenargli fantasie e desideri proibiti col solo potere dello sguardo, e la baciò ancora.  
«Ma se tu me lo chiederai aspetterò ancora, mia regina. Sono al tuo comando» mormorò, devoto come uno schiavo verso la sua padrona.  
Persefone sorrise, gli passò le dita tra i lunghi capelli neri mentre con l’altra mano s’inoltrava tra le pieghe della veste del dio: per qualche istante rimase in ascolto dei battiti del cuore contro il suo palmo, poi la fece scorrere lentamente lungo il petto liscio e scolpito, fino alla cintura. Lui diede un colpetto di tosse, visibilmente in difficoltà nel trattenersi.  
«Non ti farò aspettare ancora, amore» mormorò la dea contro le sue labbra «adesso sono qui».  
Ade annuì, inebriato dal profumo di fiori della sposa. Si slacciò rapido la cintura, le permise d’aiutarlo a liberarsi del chitone e gli sfuggì un sorriso nel leggere nel verde dei suoi occhi la stessa passione che gli pulsava nelle vene. Fremendo, le passò un braccio dietro la schiena e la sollevò di nuovo, fino a metterla seduta; le sciolse il laccio intorno alla vita, sganciò le fibule che trattenevano le spalline e le sfilò il peplo, avido di contemplare la sua nudità, la sua bellezza.  
Persefone arrossì e chinò la testa sorridendo: adorava e al contempo la metteva in soggezione quando lui la guardava con quell’espressione vogliosa. Adagio adagio sollevò gli occhi, fino ad incontrare i suoi, che lucidi la fissavano con un misto di tenerezza e adorazione.  
«Mi sei mancato tanto» disse piano.  
Il dio tacque qualche istante.  
«Allora dovreste permettere al vostro sposo di omaggiarvi degnamente, mia signora» sussurrò con sguardo complice scostandole un ciuffo di capelli dal viso; le passò il pollice sulle labbra schiuse e le sollevò appena il mento. Quanto gli piaceva quando arrossiva.  
La dea si sentì infiammare di nuovo: la sua mano sulla guancia era calda, quasi bollente. Fece per disfarsi in fretta l’acconciatura, ma lui la fermò.  
«Ci penso io».  
Sorpresa e al contempo lusingata volse verso di lui la chioma color grano e chiuse gli occhi mentre le toglieva i fiori dai capelli; sentì le sue dita muoversi delicate, quasi avesse timore di tirarglieli.  
Come riusciva, ogni volta, a resistere sei mesi senza di lui? Senza la sua voce, i suoi sguardi, senza quel riguardo che aveva per lei in qualunque cosa e che la faceva sentire così amata e desiderata...  
Ade lasciò cadere tra le lenzuola roselline, viole, primule, nontiscordardimé e margherite una ad una, fino a che la pettinatura non cedette completamente; sciolse le trecce ritrovandosi a percorrere le ciocche con le dita, rapito dalle loro mille sfumature di biondo dorato.  
Persefone sospirò fremente, e quando le scoprì la nuca per baciarla un brivido infuocato le guizzò lungo i lombi. Sei mesi di separazione erano tanti... Si adagiò contro il suo petto e rovesciò la testa sulla sua spalla, offrendogli il collo.  
Il dio respirò a fondo il profumo dei suoi capelli, della sua pelle liscia e calda. La primavera era tornata nell’Oltretomba e lui la voleva, voleva sentirla, amare ogni essenza di lei: affondò le dita nella morbida carne dei suoi fianchi facendola palpitare, poi con delicatezza la sospinse nuovamente sul letto e si allungò su di lei. Le baciò il collo con trasporto e fece scivolare entrambe le mani sui seni, le accarezzò e le stuzzicò i capezzoli induriti.  
Gemendo, la dea si abbandonò contro i guanciali, bramosa dei suoi baci e delle sue carezze come un fiore che brama i raggi del sole all’alba nelle giornate primaverili. Il corpo dello sposo premeva su di lei, caldo e nervoso per l’eccitazione, il profumo di terra bagnata di pioggia e resina bruciata la avvolse.  
In superficie aveva iniziato a soffiare il vento autunnale. Presto le foglie si sarebbero indorate.  
«Ade...» mormorò mentre la sua bocca le percorreva il corpo lentamente, si soffermava nell’incavo della vita e lasciava una scia di baci sul basso ventre. Ade sollevò per un attimo lo sguardo su di lei; la fissò con aria adorante e al contempo maliziosa e poi chinò il capo tra le sue cosce.  
Persefone ebbe un lieve sussulto, ma non oppose resistenza quando avvertì sulla carne il suo respiro, lo sentì indugiare sull’inguine con le labbra e le lambì la clitoride; ansimante, rovesciò all'indietro la testa e lo assecondò allargando le gambe: lasciò che con la lingua solcasse l’intimo della sua femminilità, dapprima con lentezza, poi sempre più rapidamente, sensuale e irresistibile... gemette forte inarcando la schiena, pervasa da un godimento che non provava da troppo tempo.  
Il dio le accarezzò il ventre, le cosce, i glutei, beandosi dei suoi ansiti, e continuò a sfiorarla e baciarla, smanioso di farla godere... allungò una mano fino a raggiungerle di nuovo il seno e prese un capezzolo tra i polpastrelli, stringendolo e tirandolo dolcemente.  
Mentre sulla terra una fredda nebbiolina avvolgeva gli alberi, le piante e i fili d’erba, Persefone gridò, sopraffatta dal piacere.  
Ade non rialzò la testa fino a quando non sentì il suo corpo rilassarsi e cedere agli ultimi spasimi: allora venne lento su di lei, la cinse tra le braccia e la baciò, respirando avidamente il suo profumo; scossa dai tremiti e dai palpiti, l’estasi che scemava con lentezza, la dea udì la sua voce sfiorarle carezzevole l’orecchio: «Bentornata, mia Persefone».  
Alzò lo sguardo su di lui, che ora la guardava implorante e colmo di devozione, e il desiderio esplose in lei di nuovo, ancora più forte, malgrado l’ebbrezza appena provata.  
Le dispiaceva per i fiori della superficie, che presto sarebbero appassiti, ma sapeva che era la condizione necessaria alla loro rinascita: la vita che trova compimento nella morte e la morte che si rigenera in nuova vita, in un ciclo ineluttabile e continuo; la legge che anni ed anni prima aveva sancito col suo sposo, accettando con fierezza la corona degli Inferi.  
Gli sorrise e si inarcò offrendogli il seno, impaziente di essere sua; il calore la incendiò nuovamente quando la sollevò, la prese in grembo e la fece sedere di fronte a lui, le gambe divaricate, serrando le mani contro i suoi glutei; anche da seduto rimaneva più alto di lei, pallido e statuario; così oscuro, serio, eppure così passionale...  
Sapeva che tra quelle braccia avrebbe sempre trovato dolcezza, complicità, fedeltà, pur passando metà della vita lontana da lui. Gli dei sull’Olimpo trascorrevano i giorni a tradire le consorti, o a farsi nuove amanti per poi dimenticarle e cercarne di nuove... Ade no. Ade non era come i fratelli e neppure come la maggior parte dei nipoti. Ade voleva lei e lei soltanto: l’aveva voluta anni prima e non l’avrebbe mai abbandonata. Sapeva che malgrado dovessero restare separati sei mesi l’anno, l’avrebbe sempre attesa con trepidazione e che ad ogni suo ritorno l’avrebbe stretta a sé e desiderata ardentemente come stava facendo ora.  
Gli passò le mani dietro la testa e prese ad armeggiare coi lacci che gli legavano i capelli, e il dio la lasciò fare, incapace di smettere di guardarla; nei suoi occhi d’ossidiana sembrava ardere una brace, il suo torace era caldo e pulsante. La dea si aggrappò alle sue spalle, immergendo le dita tra le lunghe ciocche corvine, lo accolse tra le cosce con un gemito.  
Ade la sorresse con le braccia mentre si spingeva in lei vigoroso e le catturava la bocca con la bocca; il suo profumo lo inebriò, la strinse forte bisognoso di averla, amarla...  
Oh, perché era costretto a dividerla con Demetra per metà dell’anno? Perché doveva essere il solo tra tutti i mariti a sopportare così a lungo la lontananza della sua dolce sposa, della sua splendida regina? Non poter vedere per sei lunghi mesi il suo viso, non poter abbracciare e accarezzare quel corpo delicato...  
Ma adesso lei era lì, con lui, ed era sua, nuda, calda e meravigliosa. La _sua_ regina. Il suo raggio di luce nella tenebra perenne. Nessuno gliel’avrebbe portata via... nessuno, fino alla fine dell’inverno.  
La sospinse contro di sé, eccitato e folle di desiderio, facendola gemere.  
Stretta a lui Persefone sospirava, in preda a una bramosia troppo a lungo rimasta sopita; l’ardore con cui lo sposo le affondava dentro le strappò un lamento dopo l’altro e la esaltò come una menade ebbra di vino: allora si sottrasse lentamente dal suo abbraccio e si lasciò cadere sul letto, tra i fiori, gettando i biondi capelli all’indietro sui guanciali; sorrise alla sua espressione sorpresa, e tese le braccia verso di lui invitandolo a seguirla.  
Ade si affrettò a raggiungerla, le strinse le mani intrecciando le dita alle sue e si sostenne sulle braccia per guardarla bene in viso; aveva le guance arrossate, lo sguardo acceso. Si chinò a baciarle il seno, le succhiò languidamente i capezzoli, turgidi contro la lingua e le labbra.  
«Oh, Ade...!»  
Le labbra del dio si imposero sulle sue, la sua lingua le riempì la bocca; la fece gemere ancora, più forte, quando riprese a spingere energico il bacino contro di lei.  
Infiammata di passione, Persefone sollevò e incrociò le gambe attorno alla sua schiena, cingendogli i fianchi con le cosce per trattenerlo contro di sé.  
I fiori sparsi tra le lenzuola vennero scossi da fremiti delicati, distesero maggiormente i petali esponendo i pistilli, e più la loro regina ansimava e sussultava abbracciata allo sposo, più essi prendevano vigore, quasi volessero sbocciare una seconda volta. Quelli sulla terra invece iniziarono a perdere colore e forza.  
Il re la incalzò frenetico, godendo furiosamente quando la sentì contrarsi e inarcarsi verso di lui e premere le mani contro le sue natiche: un’euforia che non provava da mesi lo travolse e il profumo di fiori e primavera gli fece girare la testa.  
Persefone sospirò pesantemente avvinghiata a lui, augurandosi che quel momento, che aveva anelato sin da quando si erano separati sulle rive del Lete sei mesi prima, potesse non finire mai...  
Il piacere la mandò in pezzi, ardente, intenso, dolcissimo. Urlò.  
Solo allora Ade si lasciò andare con un sospiro roco, e mentre ingoiava il gemito che la sposa esalava la bagnò del suo seme.  
La dea crollò sui cuscini, tremante e senza più forze, pervasa da una sensazione di meravigliosa spossatezza.  
Ansante, il dio si lasciò cadere accanto a lei, ma subito la prese tra le braccia, ebbro d’amore e di voluttà, incapace di abbandonarla; affondò il naso tra i suoi capelli dorati e sospirò lieto al pensiero che non avrebbe più dovuto separarsi da lei fino all’arrivo della prossima primavera.  
Persefone si strinse a lui, ancora scossa dai palpiti e stordita dalla passione di pochi istanti prima, il petto che si alzava e abbassava rapidamente per riprendere fiato. Il corpo dello sposo era caldo, avvolgente, e attorno a loro i fiori profumavano, come quelli dei prati sulla terra: non avrebbe sentito la loro mancanza.  
Presto l’erba sarebbe ingiallita, le piante avrebbero seccato... tutto stava per addormentarsi nel sonno invernale, in attesa di rinascere quando la dea della primavera sarebbe tornata.  
Lasciandosi dominare da un piacevole torpore, si abbandonò nell’abbraccio di Ade e chiuse gli occhi, finché lui non si sollevò per prendere la coperta e stenderla su entrambi: con un mugolio di piacere la dea si accoccolò contro il suo petto e respirò appagata l’odore della sua pelle non appena tornò a sdraiarsi accanto a lei. Le sue dita le sfiorarono dolcemente la guancia e i capelli.  
«Sei bellissima».  
Persefone sollevò lenta il capo e incontrò le iridi scure del dio, che non cessavano di guardarla con quell’espressione adorante. Sorrise: finalmente non avrebbe più dovuto accontentarsi di vederle solamente in sogno.  
«Sono felice di essere a casa» sussurrò.  
«Quanto mi sei mancata...»  
Ade cercò ancora la sua bocca, mentre faceva scorrere la mano sotto le coltri lungo la curva del suo fianco.  
Assaporando deliziata le labbra dello sposo, Persefone sospirò e gli accarezzò la guancia. Solo quando si fu saziato di baciarla tornò a guardarlo negli occhi.  
«Diceva sul serio, prima, Nyx, quando ha detto a tutti che avremmo... parlato?» chiese, inarcando le bionde sopracciglia.  
Il re tacque per un attimo, visibilmente preso alla sprovvista. Poi entrambi scoppiarono a ridere, all’unisono, e risero lieti insieme, e la dea provò un’immensa gioia sapendo che mai Ade, sempre tanto composto e per nulla incline allo scherzo, si lasciava andare liberamente a una risata, se non con lei, nella loro intimità di sposi.  
«Fingerò di credere che fosse seria» fu la risposta del dio non appena riuscì a smettere di ridere.  
Persefone sfoderò un sorrisetto malizioso.  
«Uh... l’irreprensibile Signore degli Inferi che _finge_...» commentò rifugiandosi nel suo abbraccio. Rivolse uno sguardo sonnolento ai fiori tra le lenzuola, freschi come fossero stati appena colti, e allungò una mano per sfiorare i petali a una rosellina che faceva capolino tra le pieghe color porpora delle coperte.  
L’estate era finita, ma non le importava: l’unica cosa che desiderava ora era stare con lui, attendere la rinascita lì, tra quelle braccia gelose e innamorate, che l’avvolgevano come se non volessero lasciarla andare mai più.  
«Ti amo» sussurrò mentre percepiva le palpebre farsi pesanti e il corpo cedere alla stanchezza.  
Ade sorrise ancora, consapevole che avrebbero potuto trascorrere l’eternità lì, nudi e abbracciati nel loro talamo, e lui non si sarebbe mai e mai saziato di contemplarla, di lasciarsi incantare dal suo luminoso sorriso e sedurre da quel profumo di fiori e primavera. Lentamente avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio, e l’ultima cosa che Persefone udì, un istante prima di scivolare nel sonno, felice ed appagata, fu: «Bentornata, amore mio».


End file.
